unpredictable love
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: joey and the gang haven't seen or heard from Mai since battle city but now she's back and has her eyes one Joey, a wedding and a birth in store for the gang


Joey sat at the gates of the school going through his deck while he was waiting for Yugi "well well well, if isn't little Joey wheeler" said a familiar voice. Joey looked up to see Mai, she wasn't wearing her usual clothes she was wearing a business skirt and jacket "Mai!, what are you doing here?" asked Joey "well I'm being forced to marry and I wanted to come back and say hello to Yugi and tell my one true love how I feel" said Mai  
  
Joey's heart shattered as he put two and two together, he finally realized that 1. She was getting married and 2. Yugi was her true love. "Well Yugi's still in school, you know that his Yami spirit will hurt you if you get to close to him" said Joey getting up and walking away "Joey wait please" said Mai "what is it Mai you've already broken my heart you break something else now like my arm or leg?" asked Joey in anger and jealousy "Joey please listen to me because if you don't I'll never be able to say again" said Mai  
  
Joey turned around and suddenly it started raining "what is it Mai?" asked Joey his voice softening "I-I wanted to come tell you th-that I-I love you and I want to be with you" said Mai who was now in tears. Joey also shed a few tears "I-I love you too Mai" said Joey as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. They broke the kiss "but aren't you getting married?" asked Joey "my father gave me the option of taking over his company and marrying or be disowned, and he already had someone in mind and said I had to marry him if I didn't already have someone in mind" said Mai "Mai Valentine?" asked Joey "yes?" asked Mai "will you Marry me?" asked Joey "oh yes, yes a million times yes" said Mai jumping into Joey arms and kissing him again "um excuse us but did we miss something?" asked some one from behind who they discovered was Tae along with Yugi, Tristan and Bakura.  
  
"Mai!, what are you doing here and kissing Joey?" asked Yugi "well Yugi I just missed you guys and Joey so much and guess what?" said Mai excitedly "what" said everyone. Mai and Joey looked at each other and smiled "we're getting married" said Joey and Mai together. Everyone sweat dropped and fell over when they all regained their composure Yugi piped up with "can I be the ring barer?" every again sweat dropped "sure Yug what ever you want" said Joey "hey Tristan um will you um be my um" said Joey as he was cut off "yeh man I'll be your best man" said Tristan "hey Tae I would love you to be my maid of honor" said Mai "sure Mai but please if you ever have kids make sure they're like you one Joey's enough for this world" said Tae "hey! Your only mad because I told Tristan you like him" said Joey, Tae and Tristan looked at each other and then looked away blushing.  
  
The next week was spent preparing for the wedding Tae and Mai went to all the best bridal shops and finally picked out their dresses "hey Mai when did you first know that you love Joey?" asked Tae "I think it was our first duel I that I knew I like him and then it kinda went from there" said Mai "what a romantic story to tell others "we fell in love on th dueling platform" said Tae her eyes turning to hearts mean while at the tuxedo shop Joey, Yugi and Tristan were trying on their tuxedos "hey Joey when was it you fell in love with Mai?" asked Yugi innocently "ah well um I think it was our first duel when I realized she was hot and it kinda went from there" said Joey blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "Hey can you guys be honest with me? Do you guys think Tae likes me?" asked Tristan "are you kiddy I've seen her room and I may of um glanced at a couple of pages in her diary she likes you and you um may not want to mention the last part to her" said Yugi putting on a goofy face "you guys are lucky every time I admit to myself I like a girl she ends up her and very afraid of me the next day" Yugi "you don't think it has anything to do with Yami do you?" asked Tristan  
  
"I hope not" said Yugi "I think he's just protective of you Yugi because with out you there is no him" said Joey "lets get out of here the shop keeper is looking at us funny" said Tristan. They paid for their tuxedos and went back to Yugi's grandpa's shop which was now his as his grandpa had passes away the year after the battle city tournament. "So what are we ganna do for your last night of bachelorhood?" asked Yugi "I know we could go to a strip club" said Tristan "um guys I hate burst your bubble but I'm only 15 I can't get in I mean not that I would want to or anything" said Yugi looking down and blushing. "Don't worry Yug we'll just have a guys night in lots of pizza and no girls" said Joey.  
  
"Hey Tae wanna have a girls night in?" asked Mai "sure, lots of chocolate and no boys" said Tae as they made their way to Mai's apartment. They both got into their Pj's and sat in Mai's living room chatting and eating lots of chocolate (yum chocolate why wasn't I invited () "so Tae you ganna try to get together with Tristan?" asked Mai "um well I don't know because I mean he may not like me back" said Tae "are you kidding I remember in duelist kingdom he would watch you more than Yugi's duels" said Mai "Mai are you nervous about tomorrow" asked Tae "are kidding my skins practically crawling which I might add is not the best look for you wedding, but you know what makes it all worth it?" asked Mai "what?" asked Tae "its that I know when I enter that church there'll be the greatest guy in world there waiting for me all dressed up and looking handsome" said Mai "Mai we better hit the sack because we'll need to be up early for make-up and hair " said Tae "your right" said Mai. Mai went to her bed and Tae went to the guest room.  
  
The next day Joey, Tristan were standing at the front of the church waiting for the bride. Suddenly the music started and everyone stood up and turns to see Yugi walk down the aisle followed by Tae wearing a silk pink dress and pink highlights in her hair. Joey looked up and saw the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, Mai walked down the aisle wearing a beautiful strapless white silk dress with a long trail and flowers in her hand, she walked up to meet Joey who was smiling one of those 1000 watt smiles. "We gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, if anyone has a reason why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" every one looked around the room except for Mai and Joey who couldn't take their eyes off each other.  
  
"Do you Joey Wheeler take this woman, Mai Valentine to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold forever and ever?" asked the priest "I yabba dabba doo" said Joey "oh Joey, he even make jokes at his own wedding" said Tae holding her head in shame for second. "Do you Mai valentine take this man Joey Wheeler to be you lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold forever and ever?" asked the priest. Mai flipped her hair back and said, "ah for sure" Yugi sweat dropped and said "Mai will never change" "now who has the rings?" asked the priest "I do" said Yugi handing the rings to the priest "now Joey put this ring on Mai finger and say your vows. Joey slipped the ring on her finger and said "Mai when I first met you, you were a total babe and you haven't changed in our first duel I knew I liked you but now I know I love you" said Joey "now Mai you do exactly the same" said the Priest. Mai slipped the ring on Joey's finger "Joey when I first met you, you were a jerk and you haven't changed the only difference now is that you're my jerk and I love" said Mai "you may kiss the bride" said Priest. They both kissed passionately while everyone took pictures and whistle "ladies and gentlemen I would like to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Joey and Mai Wheeler" said Priest. Mai and Joey raced out of the church into a wedding car eager to get to their honeymoon.  
  
1 year later  
  
JOEY WHEELER you ever touch me again I swear I'll AAAAHHHH" said Mai inside the delivery room "why is it duel chicks can take the heat from duels but when it comes to having a baby" said Joey as he was cut off "Joey wheeler like you can talk, you try pushing something the size of a water melon out something the size of a lemon and then come talk" said Tae. A doctor came out of the delivery room "congratulations Mr. Wheeler it's a girl, you can go in and see her your wife is sleeping" said the doctors and walked away. Joey walked into the room he saw Mai sleeping peacefully and a little gurgling baby in a cot next to her. Joey walked over to the cot and picked up the little girls who immediately started laughing and giggling "Joey Wheeler put my baby down" said Mai sitting up "hey" said Joey sitting beside Mai handing their daughter to her "did any one notice that our daughter looks strangely like that kid Rebecca we met back in battle city" asked Joey "hey Joey what's that thing poking out of her blanket?" asked Yugi  
  
Joey opened the blanket and pulled out a duel card, he turned it over and everyone gasped it was a Blue Eyes White Dragon card "guy's you don't think that maybe our baby is Rebecca and that the other Rebecca was one of Marik's tricks do you" said Joey "it looks like it and I like the name Rebecca" said Mai. A nurse entered the room with a clip board and pen "excuse me but have you chosen a name?" asked the nurse "yes Rebecca" said both Joey and Mai "she's beautiful" said Mai "yeh just like her mother" said Joey. The rest of the gang all held Rebecca.  
  
12 years later..  
  
A young dueling group has just become the dueling champions of the world with their leader Rebecca Wheeler, right hand man shinozaki Mutou and their best friends Yuki Bakura and Sakura Taylor the sons and daughter of greatest duelers of the past.  
  
Aww wasn't that cute! Joey4Mai4eva plz R+R 


End file.
